Deadbeat Dad and Helping Brothers
by Merenwen Greenleaf
Summary: When Natalia and her Dad Aaron are taken hostage by Mayans, the Sons buy them out. However, things go down quickly and it's soon revealed Aaron might not be as protective of a Dad as the Sons thought when the father and daughter are taken hostage... First chapter in between season 5 and 6, rest of chapters in season 6. Better than summary. Rated T for clear reasons. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A blue truck barreled down the highway, easily going 80 miles an hour. Inside the truck was a girl, her father, and a dog with bags in the back seat. They were traveling to Charming, California for a vacation. The radio was blasting classic rock, and they were singing along to ACDC. However, off in the distance men were cocking guns and filling them with ammo. They were wearing MC cuts that bared the name _Mayans. _They soon let off various shots, hitting all four tires of the blue Chevy truck, and startling the people inside. The dad was shielding the daughter, and they lifted their heads up. However they soon heard motorcycles behind the car and didn't dare look through the back window. Doors were slammed open and the guys, who the girl noticed to be Mexican, pulled the two people and dog out of the car and pushed them into a van. One Mexican was driving the van, another driving the truck, and the rest were on motorcycles. They drove back into Charming from Lodi, and were ready to get money from Jax Teller.

**CHARACTER CHANGE FROM THIRD PERSON TO JAX**

The clubhouse was full; strippers, club members, and crow eaters filled the halls and rooms. A party was being held for Tig because it was his birthday, and he didn't have anyone else to spend it with but us. I was watching the security camera for everyone, because I wouldn't cheat on Tara. Not while she was in jail. Tig walked over to me, and grabbed a beer from the hot bartender. Tig was already halfway to being drunk off his ass, and sat down next to me.

"Hey man. Thanks, this was real nice of you." Tig said to me. I looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"No problem. We do it for everyone, I'm not going to stop now that my wife is in jail." I responded. Sipping my beer, I watched in interest at the gates to the parking lot were opened and motorcycles and a van rode into it. My hand ghosted to my gun, and Chibs ran over to me with Happy. Happy was quickly zipping up his pants, and Chibs was furiously wiping at his cheek as he noticed it was the Mayans right along with me. I looked at the three men around me and we all nodded. Guns out, we ran out to the parking lot, and we got curious stares as we probably looked like lunatics. I walked up to Alvarez as I got out of the clubhouse and shook his hand with my free hand.

"So, what's the deal? I'm hosting a party for Tig, and Happy was getting his dick sucked." I said, seriousness evident in my voice.

"You owe us money, and we have some hostages that will get their brains blown out if we don't get it." Alvarez stated with pride, and as if it was right on cue the van door opened. A german shepherd looked as if it was hog tied, a girl that looks to be no more than 15 was gagged, and what seemed to be her father was gagged too. Their hands and feet were tied, and the girl looked as if she was about to cry. Her cheek was a bright red, and the father had a large bruise on his face with angry eyes.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled. Juice and Rat ran outside at the sound of my voice, hands over their guns.

"I said. We want money and have hostages." Marcus stated simply. I punched him in the face, and the girl was shot in the shoulder without hesitation. She screamed as much as she could, and tears were streaming down her face. Her father started twisting and turning, trying to do anything to get out and hurt the guy who shot his daughter. A gun was held to his head and all movement stopped, except for breathing.

"Fine. We'll get you the money. We keep the hostages and the nice truck. How much?" I said with a sigh and growl. Alvarez's right hand man smirked, and another laughed.

"Of course. 100,000." Alvarez said. My eyes widened, and Happy had to be held back. "Calm down mano. Do you want the dog to go next?" He said again. I shook my head.

"No, we don't. Juice, go get the money. But Marcus, we aren't a damn bank. We don't have money growing trees on our roof." I said. Juice ran into the clubhouse, and five minutes later, returned with a sack of money.

"Here you go. 100,000 cash. Happy?" Juice said. Marcus smiled.

"Very. Let them go. Leave the truck." The girl was pushed out by the shoulder that was shot, and the Dad was pushed out too. The dog was about to be thrown, but Tig walked over and grabbed the dog himself. Tig untied the dog and it started growling and leaped in front of the girl and father. Marcus shook his head and his crew left, a couple hostages and their dog left.

**TIME CHANGE TO 30 MINUTES LATER. PARTY IS OVER. **

"I'm sorry this happened to you two. We don't owe any money to Alvarez and we sure as hell don't have a beef with him." I stated. Chibs nodded, and continued patching up the girls shoulder. After everyone had heard the gun shot and the Mayans left, they fled the scene and went home. The club members stayed, but the party was over and everything had calmed down.

"What's your names?" Juice asked. The girl looked at him, then her father, then back at Juice.

"I'm Natalia. My Dad is Aaron. Our dog is Dakota." The girl, Natalia, said for her father.

"How old are you, Natalia? Where are you both from?" Juice asked. I shot him a glare, and looked back at Aaron and Natalia. Tig was keeping their dog, Dakota, company. The dog had originally been reluctant to back down from protecting her owners, but warmed up to Tig.

"I'm 18. We don't really come from one place… Ever since I can remember, we've been traveling the country, never really living in one place. I was homeschooled, and lived in motels." Natalia explained. I nodded, and motioned for Juice to get dirt on them, and see who they were. Natalia sounded Russian, but could be Spanish or Italian.

"You can stay with us as long as you need too. The rooms here are pretty clean, and we don't have parties anytime soon." I offered. The father looked wearily at his daughters bullet wound, and then at how carefully Chibs was sewing the hole up.

"Only till Natalia is healed. We can't be traveling with her having a hole in her shoulder." Aaron accepted my offer, and took the icepack off his bruise. It had gone down a bit, and didn't look too bad. "I'll get our bags. Can someone help?" Aaron asked aloud, and Happy got up.

"I can. Got nothing better to do." Happy announced, before walking out of the clubhouse with Aaron. Chibs finished sewing up Natalia, and put the final bandage on.

"There you go lass. All put back together again." Chibs joked. Natalia smiled, and I noticed that she was watching her father and Happy out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you Chibs. It feels good to be whole." Natalia joked back, and her eyes moved back to us. Dakota suddenly tackled Tig and started licking his face. He laughed, and pushed Dakota off him. "Dakota, sit. Be a good girl." Natalia told the dog. Dakota looked at her owner with an obedient look, and sat in front of Tig as he got up.

"Okay… I'll show you the rooms." Chibs said.


	2. Chapter 2

**JAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

Chibs was leading Natalia and Aaron down the corridor with Happy, and I moved towards Juice and his laptop. He had already found something.

"There's no dirt on Natalia except a hospital charge that hasn't been paid. The bill is pretty big, must have been some damage that happened to her. However, on Aaron, he's got major dirt. Multiple arrests, psychotherapist charges that were never paid, and a hospital charge that was never paid." Juice said. The arrests and psychotherapist charges were spread out across a period of 5 years, and I walked over to where Chibs had led Natalia and Aaron. As I got close, I heard a door slam, and Juice came running over to me. I ran to Natalia, Chibs, and Happy. Natalia looked shocked, and moved into the room across from her Dad's. She sat down and all of a sudden Dakota came bounding in and jumped on the bed. Natalia scratched Dakota's ear softly, and Tig was jogging over.

"What happened?" I asked. Natalia looked up, and shook her head before Chibs could talk.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But I want to know more about you and your friends." Natalia told me. I nodded, and I pulled over a chair. Tig and Happy sat down next to Lynn and Chibs stood next to me.

"Our group is called the Sons of Anarchy. A group of great mechanists by day, and Harley enthusiasts protecting Charming and our families by night. I'm the President. Chibs here, is the Sergeant at Arms. Happy is my next main man, and Tig here is the person who was the Sergeant at Arms. Juice in the other room is our intelligence officer. Bobby, another one of our guys, is our secretary. The last guy, Clay, is the former president." I explained. Normally I would have told her that we were mechanics that were Harley enthusiasts, but since Alvarez had decided to kidnap Natalia and Aaron for ransom, I was forced to.

"Okay, but one thing. Chibs, are you Scottish?" Natalia asked. We all laughed; everyone asked the question, but it was normally Irish instead of Scottish.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm Scottish born, but was raised in Ireland. Are you Russian or Spanish?" Chibs asked in return. Natalia smiled, and I noticed that Juice walked in. I gave him a questioning look as is to ask him if Natalia was okay along with Aaron, and he gave me a look to talk to him later.

"I'm Russian and Latin, not Spanish. I can speak Russian, English, Latin, and Spanish. I'm pretty good in Italian and Mexican though." Natalia explained, smiling. I heard a crash and yell in the other room, and Natalia got up instinctively. She left the room and entered her Dad's room and I saw a chair in pieces. She closed the door, and I heard quiet murmurs. I heard flesh hitting flesh for a moment, and the door opened and shut quickly after that. Natalia entered the room with a red mark on her face, and Tig and Juice both melted at the sight of her. She had tears welling up in her eyes, but you were barely able to notice.

"Do you want to go talk outside with me, Tig, and Chibs for a moment?" I asked quietly. For a moment, fear flickered in eyes and she hesitated before looking at her Dads door and nodding. I lead the way and we walked down the corridor into the main room. Beer bottles still littered around the room, but a couple of couches had been cleaned that Natalia and Aaron could sit on by Rat and Phil. They were still busy attempting to clean up the rest of the room, but I didn't yell at them to hurry. We soon got outside and Natalia sat at a bench with Tig next to her and Chibs and me opposite her. "What happened in there?" I asked.

"My Dad has… Problems. Bipolar disorder, slight schizophrenia, OCD, and ADHD. He can be nice at times, but he often gets mad and beats me for no reason. He still wants to protect me and everything, but sometime his disorders override that order and he gets angry. He tried to go to a therapist and that didn't work out so well. Got arrested when he punched the therapist in the face when she suggested I got into foster care until I could take care of myself. Ever since my mother left when I was a baby, it's only been me and my Dad. Guess his problems have gotten the best of him." Natalia explained. I remembered my sister Trinity back in Ireland and winced. My Dad had left her, and I never knew her till I almost had sex with her. And my Dad ended up dead when he came back from his final trip in Ireland.

"I know the feeling, except my Mom doesn't have problems." I said. She looked at me and nodded, as if she was thankful for me understanding. "How bad has the beatings gotten?" I asked. If we could save Natalia, we would.

"Sometimes I've broken a bone or two. The worst is when I had to get stitches because he smashed a beer bottle against my side and broke a couple of ribs." Natalia said, and I knew that was where the big hospital bill came from.

"Thank you for telling me. Would you like to stay with us?" I asked. Natalia looked back at the blue truck and at Dakota who had trotted outside.

"I can't. As much as my Dad has hurt me, I still love him. He's the only family I have left." Natalia whispered. I nodded, and Tig put an arm around her, being careful of the shoulder that was stitched up. I saw a few tears fall out of Natalia's eyes, but she quickly blinked the rest away furiously. I knew that I had to save Natalia. She was too much like family to me already.


	3. Chapter 3

**JAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

Natalia walked into the clubhouse after our talk and sat on the couch. Her father was at the bar, already on his third drink. Did he really drink away his problems? I shook my head, and walked into the Chapel. Chibs, Tig, Happy, and Juice joined me. Juice looked like he had barely slept, and sighed.

Shutting the Chapel doors behind him, Clay walked in last.

"Finally decided to show up? Never mind. We have bigger problems. Natalia clearly has no other family to go to, but she can't stay with her Dad. He beats his own daughter, yet yells at people who seem to beat him to it." I said. Everyone nodded their head except Clay. Awesome. "You know, you have real nerve for shaking your head." I said.

"She isn't our problem. She's dealt with this just fine" Clay was cut off by the sound of a scream. I jumped out of my seat and somehow beat Tig and Happy to the door. I slammed it open, and saw Natalia pinned to the ground by her Dad, who had stabbed her with a butter knife just below her stitches. Her wrist was already swollen, and seemed to be broken. Running over, I pulled Aaron off his daughter, which then resulted in Aaron pulling the butter knife out himself. Natalia tried to contain another scream, which didn't turn out well. She had tears running down her face, and nearly leaped into my arms. Her father had an angry look in his eyes and he seemed like he was tempted to try to hurt Nat again. I put my arms around her and turned around, my back to Aaron. I heard Happy leading Aaron to his room, and when I heard a body hit the ground, I turned around to see Aaron unconscious. Hopefully. Natalia was sobbing into my shoulder, and I rubbed her back.

"I don't know why he did that… He's never done that… Jax, I changed my mind. I can't go with him anywhere anymore!" Natalia whispered. She looked into my eyes, and I wiped the tears off her face.

"Hey. It's okay. I won't let him near you again. You can stay with us and I'll kick him out." I said. Nat nodded, and I rubbed her back and her head was tucked into my shoulder. I heard the soft pad off paws against the floor and Tig say to stay back.

**TIME CHANGE TO NEXT DAY**

I woke up on the couch with someone snuggled into my side. For a second I thought it was Tara, but remembered she was in Jail. Opening my eyes, I saw Natalia sleeping next to me. My arm was around her shoulder, and Chibs and Tig were on the couches across from us snoring. I looked into the hallway where the dorms were to see Happy stationed outside Aaron's door.

After Nat had calmed down last night, Chibs was able to stitch up her shoulder. The wound wasn't bad, but since it had been right under the freshly stitched wound, the stitches tore and had created a bigger wound. Nat had said that she had been speaking to Dakota and feeding her, but the sound of Dakota's food hitting the metal bowl was too much for Aaron's already drunk ears (my words, not hers) and he spazzed out. Well, spazzed out was a bit of an understatement in my mind. When Nat was done getting her shoulder re-stitched, I had said that we would protect her, just in case if her Dad had tried something else. Natalia couldn't lay down on her bed because of the stitches, so she went on the couch. Nat, in the midst of being an emotional wreck, had wanted to lay against me. I agreed, and she had ended up falling asleep fast.

I saw Chibs and Tig wake up, and looked at them.

"Don't say anything." I said. Tig laughed, and Chibs shook his head.

"We have important business to attend to, remember? Someone has to watch Nat, in case Aaron has another of his psychotic episodes again. My guess brother? You will be her first choice. But she has to get up first." Chibs said. Tig laughed, and I heard Nat wake up.

"Hello beautiful!" Tig yelled. Nat glared at him before getting up. I moved my arm so it was still around her shoulders and pulled her towards me.

"How'd you sleep? My body seems to be a great pillow." I teased. Nat groaned, and punched me in the side lightly.

"Shut up. I was an emotional wreck and you saved me. What the hell did you expect? Me to be fine and want to leave immediately?" Nat replied with a glare. "Sorry. I'm not a morning person." Nat explained. I waved it off, and got up. She got up too, and fixed her shirt and tightened her ponytail.

"It's fine. I'm not one usually. Tig either, although that's mainly because he's dealing with a hangover half the time." I joked, smiling. "I have to go to my house to check on my mother and the children. She had to watch them last night because of the party. Natalia, would you like to meet my mother? I'm sure she would like you." I offered Natalia. She nodded, and smiled.

"Let me change first. I'll be right back!" Natalia accepted the offer, and ran off to her dorm. I shook my head, and smiled.

"That's a lot of shit to happen in one night. I almost thought we had gone through a couple of days." Tig stated. I nodded and sighed.

"I know. I feel you bro. I wish that Nat's father didn't have to stab her. God, that night was insane. I'm sure I'm certifiably insane now." I replied, sighing. "'Although, to be far, you were half drunk off your ass last night, so technically it would seem different to you." Tig laughed.

"Oh my god, I was so close to bringing a crow eater home last night, but when Alvarez came that deal fell through." Tig said. Chibs smirked.

"Nat's a nice girl though. Don't even think about being involved with her. I know how you can be with Tara gone, but Nat's only 18 and been through crazy shit." Chibs said in a fatherly way. Tig nodded, walked over to the kitchen to get a coffee.

"Don't worry Chibs. She's like a sister to me. I would never think of going that far with her." I said, right as Natalia walked into the room. She was wearing a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, black skinny jeans, and a SAMCRO shirt that was most likely in the dorm room's dresser.

"Sorry for borrowing the shirt. Somehow, my suitcase made its way into my father's room. Luckily, I had taken out the jacket and pants. I was undecided on the shirt though, so a shirt of mine wasn't able to be found." Natalia said. Her long brown hair was braided, and her hands were in her pockets.

"It's okay. That one was an older one of mine that shrunk actually. I was going to throw it away, but you can have it if you want it." I said. Natalia nodded, and we walked towards to door.

"I'm actually kinda hungry… Can we get breakfast at some point?" Nat asked. I chuckled.

"I'm sure my Mom is making breakfast for my kids. Knowing her, she'll make enough for ten people. Oh, by the way, I don't exactly have a car. My wife has one, but it's at my house. We'll have to go there on my motorcycle. If that's okay, then you can go…" Natalia laughed. Almost to the point of tears, even. "Umm…. Did I say something funny?" I asked. Nat shook her head and got herself under control.

"No. It's just that I learned how to drive motorcycles when I was ten. It's comical now, because most people don't assume a girl like me to know how to drive a motorcycle." Natalia explained. I smiled, and led her out to my bike and handed her the spare helmet. I got on first, then Nat got on. Her arms wrapped around my waist and held on tight. I started the engine, and starting driving to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in so long. It's been very hectic, and I haven't quite gotten the chance to update. But I will still update, and I have been working on another fanfiction. I would have liked to have only one story to update, so the days between updates will be a bit more. I'm sorry! Remember, Natalia's P.O.V first!**

We arrived at Jax's house and I got off the motorcycle as he slowed to a stop. Someone opened the front door and a little boy ran out towards Jax. Smiling, an older woman walked out the door with a baby in her arms. I assumed it was Jax's mother.

"Hello Jackson. Who's the girl? Not a replacement for Tara, is she?" The older woman asked. Me and Jax both made a grossed out face.

"Mom, this is Natalia, Nat for short. Nat, meet Gemma, my mother. She is not a replacement for Tara. I'll talk to you inside." Jax said. He scooped the little boy who was running towards him in his arms, and walked towards his house. "Nat, this is my son, Abel. My other son is in my mother's arms. His name is Thomas." Jax informed me. I smiled when Able looked at me, and he laughed.

"Daddy, who is that?" Abel asked. I laughed, and Gemma smiled.

"That's Nat, she's Daddy's close friend." Jax said. Gemma narrowed her eyes at me, and I shook my head.

"It's not like that… Jax saved my life, because my deadbeat of a father decided to stab my bullet wound and if he had kept stabbing me… I would have been gone for. Jax and the rest of the Sons are like family. I'm not a replacement for anyone." I explained as we walked into the house. It was cute, and toys were scattered on the floor in the living room. The kitchen table had food on it, and extra plates were set on the counter.

"Oh honey… You're welcome to stay with me if you don't want to leave with your Dad. I mean, you could stay with one of the boys, but I don't know how clean their houses are. Jax's and Chibs are probably the best kept. Happy might have a nice house. I've never actually seen it before." Gemma said with a softer tone. I smiled as Gemma handed me a plate, and Jax pulled out a chair for me. I sat down, and almost moaned in delight as I breathed in the smell of bacon and eggs and toast.

"Gemma this smells amazing!" I said, taking a forkful of eggs and eating them quickly. Jax looked at me with a look of amusement. "Hey, I said I was hungry and I usually live off of McDonalds and various other fast food places. Don't judge." I said with a glare. I continued eating, and when I was finished, I grabbed Thomas's empty dish along with Abel's along with mine and brought them to the sink.

"You don't have to do that." Jax said. I shook my head.

"You saved my life last night. Of course I have to." I said quietly, looking into Jax's eyes. His eyes softened and he walked over to me.

"I may have saved your life, but that's because you're like a sister to me. I would have done nothing different." Jax grabbed my shoulders and spoke while looking into my eyes. I put down the dishes in the sink without breaking eye contacts and hugged him. A few tears shed, and Jax hugged me back. I heard Gemma leave the kitchen and walk back in a few seconds later.

"Chibs said that you're needed for church. He wants Nat there." Gemma said. Jax and I let go of each other and I wiped the tears.

"Daddy has to go now. I'll be home later, but today you're going to the park with Grandma, okay?" Jax said to his boys. Thomas got out of his chair, hugged my legs, and ran back to his chair. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jax. He shrugged, and hugged his boys. Then he looked at his mother. "Goodbye Mom." Jax said. I waved, smiling at Gemma, and followed Jax to his bike. As I got on after him, Jax handed me a helmet and we rode to the clubhouse.

Jax's Point of View

We arrived at the clubhouse, and Nat got off first. Chibs jogged out of the clubhouse, his hands covered in blood.

"Shit." I breathed out, and I ran to him. Nat threw down the helmet, and ran after me.

"What happened?" Nat yelled. As we got into the clubhouse, she stopped dead in her tracks. I think I was the only one that kept her upright when she saw the sight in front of her. Dakota was lying on the ground, a large cut on her stomach. Nat breathed in and out heavily, trying not to cry.

"I tried to save her… She was too far gone." Chibs said in regret. Tig was sitting on one side of Dakota, tears streaming down his face. He had loved Dakota. Nat turned around, looking me in the eyes.

"I can't go with my Dad. He needs to leave. Please help me." Nat said quietly. I nodded, and hugged her, my hand wrapped around in her hair.

"I won't let your Dad anywhere near you." I said, whispering in her ear. I looked over at Chibs, who was looking at me. I glared daggers at him, and I let go of Nat, holding her shoulders at arm's length away from me. Nat had tears threatening to spill, and when one did, I wiped it off her face. "You won't ever be hurt again.


	5. Announcement

Hello. I really have no excuse for not updating in such a long time… But school has been very busy. I wanted you to know that I will be updating all non-complete stories within a week or so. So, expect an update soon! I need time to read the stories over and get in the feel of writing fanfiction again. I've been working on my story that I plan to publish, so I kind of got out of the groove a bit. I would like to thank anyone who's still sticking with the stories though! I really appreciate it. I will actually be posting a new story sometime soon, and you'll have to wait to see what it is! It will be a different to Arrow and Sons of Anarchy, so anyone looking for a sequel will have to one of my other stories will have to wait… I would like to finish my Arrow fanfiction before creating a sequel. Anyways, this wasn't an update, so I apologize for the disappointment, but be prepared for an update!


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, this chapter is being uploaded quicker than expected, but I had some time and I decided to use it to write. I'm hoping that I can make more time now that I shouldn't be as busy to work on the fanfictions I have, as well as the one I'm going to upload soon. Also, many of you may know of Lynn Trager's story. I know I ended it quite abruptly, but I'm thinking of doing an epilogue, not a sequel. I haven't watched the show in quite some time and to be honest with you, I haven't read the story in a long time… But, If you would like a sequel you can review and I can see what I can do ****. Anyways, I hope you like the fanfiction I'm writing right now for you. It's been a while since I've written one, so please don't hate too much if you don't like it… **

It had been two weeks since Aaron had come out of his room. Natalia was glad for that, because she didn't know if she could bear to see him again. Jax had been a rock for her most of those three days, along with Tig and Chibs. Gemma would help occasionally, but most of the time she was quiet, as if she didn't know what to say. As if she was thinking very hard. Natalia sighed as she finished the last of her coffee. She was still staying at the clubhouse even though Chibs had offered her the spare room at his house… Why, she didn't know.

"Nat, why don't you go for a ride with us? Clear your mind a bit…" Jax pleaded. She looked over at him with glazed eyes. She was truly broken. Her father, the one who she thought had loved and cared for her, had tried to kill her within the last week and succeeded in killing the one thing she had. Dakota. They had buried her body that day, after Natalia was done crying a bit. But after crying, Natalia vowed to never cry again. And in return, she was just out of focus. So she blindly nodded, not caring anymore. Maybe she should have cared, because she had only known these guys for a week, but they already felt more like family then her father ever did. She smiled as Jax did, only because she wanted him to think she was alright. But little did she know, Jax saw right past that. He frowned, and shook his head. "Pack a small bag. We're going to be gone for a few days." Nat nodded slowly, finally listening to him. What did he mean a few days? Where were they going? She could only assume that they were not going alone as she heard a few other motorcycles start up.

Natalia packed a messenger bag with a few days' worth of clothes, notebook, granola bars, and a book. She didn't doubt that she wouldn't be bored, but it was all just in case. Or maybe an excuse for no one to talk to her. Secretly, Natalia wanted someone to yell at her, to get her out of the funk she was in. Her father would never talk to her when she got like this, and it was her own will and stubbornness that had kept her going. No, she wasn't suicidal. But she could get so lonely at times where she would act like how her father was acting now; never leaving her room, staying a recluse for days at a time. So she smiled softly as she decided to pack a picture of her, Chibs, Tig, and Jax. They had taken it a few days ago when they decided to take her to an amusement park to cheer her up. In a way, it worked. But returning to the clubhouse always downed her mood. It seemed that it was her father dragging her good mood to Hell with him. So as she walked out of the clubhouse and her bag shouldered, she smiled a bit more. The knife that was sheathed on her thigh provided a welcome pressure, one that ensured safety.

"You look happy." Chibs noted, a smile dancing on his face. She nodded as she lightly threw her bag into the van where various bags were going along with it. He handed her a helmet and she decided that she would ride with him. Chibs had always been one to cheer her up no matter what; he was like a father to her. Natalia could hear the bikes starting up and felt almost all the muscles in her body relax; they had been tense for days now with the presence of her father so close by.

"Yeah, I am. Who's going to stay with my father? Surely he won't be alone…" Natalia voiced her worries, and Chibs waved it off. She glanced at him, looking away from the clubhouse with a confused glint in her eyes. "Someone is going to watch him, right?" Natalia couldn't believe this… If someone wasn't watching him, anything could go wrong. What if he got into trouble? What if he destroyed the clubhouse?

"Don't worry lass. Most of the club will be staying here. It's only you, Jax, Tiggy, Happy and me going along for the ride." Chibs reassured me. She looked at him, confused still. Why was it only them five going? Why was the Tacoma killer included?

"Where are we going?" She asked. Chibs smiled cryptically, and she knew immediately from the mirth in his eyes that she wasn't going to find out any time soon. Jax and Happy wheeled their bikes over, engines roaring. Tig followed behind with the van, while only made matters worse. Why wasn't he going on a bike? They were obviously waiting for her and Chibs as they sat on their bikes impatiently. But all three had a smile on their face. Even the famous Tacoma Killer, whom she didn't know so well. Maybe it was nerves, but as she got on the bike behind Chibs her hands were shaking.

"You alright?" He asked, a certain tone to his voice she couldn't decrypt. She nodded, and tried to get the shaking under control. Tried, being the key word. It had slowed to a slight tremor here and there, but as long she focused on what wasn't the odd actions of the four club members before her she was fine. As the four people drove out of the lot, Natalia smiled a bit and rested her head against Chib's shoulder as they drove in the streets. It had felt like so long had passed already since she had been away from her father, although she knew it was only minutes that had gone by. They passed street shops and warehouses and even a tiny rundown car factory as they drove through Charming. Eventually, they passed that sign saying that they were leaving Charming, and Natalia smiled even more. It was good to be leaving for a few days.

**I know this chapter was shorter, but I was giving you a taste of what's to come… I wanted to update sooner rather than later, and knew that it was better to be sooner. I will begin to update every Friday, so be on the look-out. I will be putting out my next story on Friday as well, hopefully. But, I hope you like the chapter… Review please, for I would like to know your thoughts! Not to many bad ones though, because I just started up writing fanfiction for the first time in a few months and need to get back into the groove **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. I haven't had my computer, and finally was able to get to it. I hope you all are ready to find out where Natalia and the guys go!**

They had been riding for hours. Natalia was tired, worn out, and frankly, wanted nothing more than to stop for a few moments. She didn't know if Chibs had noticed by the fact she was leaning more heavily on him than she had been previously, or the fact she had been beginning to breathe more evenly. But before she knew it, they pulled over to a motel. Natalia didn't care _how_ sketchy it looked; hell, she didn't even bother to look. If it had a bed, she was going to collapse in it and go to bed for a few hours at least. She got off the bike slowly, hopping on one leg as she nearly tripped in her sleepy actions.

Tig, as he had already gotten out of the van, chuckled to himself and jogged over to her. He was used to the long hours of driving, but before that was a normality he was just like her. Tig picked her up in a bridal style carefully, noticing how she tensed up for a moment. But her confused, bleary eyes opened and relaxed near immediately. He smiled, wishing he had these moments with his own children. But Natalia would have to do.

Jax looked over as Tig and Natalia as he walked in the reception room of the motel. He had motioned for Tig, Chibs, and Happy to stay outside while he ordered a room. The last thing he wanted to do was raise suspicion with Natalia being the only girl. People tended to overreact these days, even though hurting women and children was going against the club code.

"Two rooms please. It'll only be for the night." He asked the receptionist, who was trying to type as quickly as possible. He shot her a quick smile as she looked up, as if daringly, from her computer screen.

"What's your name?" The receptionist asked cautiously, as if she could care less but didn't want to seem that way. Jax shot her a longer, warmer smile, attempting to ease her wariness.

"Don't worry about me darling. My names Jax." He answered, continuing the smile. If that had done anything to ease the receptionist's worries, he would never know. He grabbed the keys quickly as they were dropped onto the counter, and walked briskly out of the room after paying. He threw Chibs a key, and kept the other for himself and Happy. His brothers seemed to understand the message as Chibs and Tig moved to one room and Happy followed him to the one next door.

Tig kicked the door shut gently after he had entered it. Natalia had fallen asleep faster than he had anticipated, and was now sleeping soundly in his arms. A warm smile appeared on his face and he had barely notice Chibs leave the room to get their bags. But nevertheless, as much as Tig had secretly regretted it, he laid Natalia on the bed and under the covers. He made sure she was comfortable and covered, even though he would have been content with holding her in his arms.

Chibs had smiled at the actions between the old Sergeant at Arms and the young lass. It seemed as if they could be father and daughter more so than Natalia was to her own father. Of course, to most Sons she was like a little sister or daughter, even. The relationships between all of the Redwood Charters members had grown strongly in the length of time she had been here, and no one wanted to help the girl more than the Sons. Tara, Jax's wife, was out of jail by now and while he probably should have been with his sons and wife, here he was with Natalia. How Tara felt about this, Chibs didn't know. He had an inkling that she was jealous of the young lass, though. But Chibs grabbed the bed besides Natalia's before Tig could, as he was still making sure Nat was comfortable. It looked like he was going to have to take the small futon that was on the other side.

"What, I don't get to call dibs?" Tig asked, finally realizing he was stuck with the small couch as Chibs took off his kutte and laid on the bed besides Nat's, a smirk on his face.

"Sorry brother. First come first serve." Chibs answered simply, closing his eyes and getting comfortable. Tig glared sharply at this action, and shook his head as he laid on the futon.

**TIME CHANGE TO AROUND MIDNIGHT**

The sound of thrashing. The low groans of what sounded to be pain eliciting from a teenage girl. Jax shot up out of his bed, wondering what the hell was going on next door. He got out his gun and motioned for a sleep bleary Happy to do the same as the left the motel room and went into the room next door where his other brothers sleep. What he saw was Chibs and Tig shooting up faster than a bullet where they slept, eyes instantly locking onto the sight before them. Natalia was thrashing around, having a nightmare and talking in her sleep. What she was saying, the brothers couldn't understand. But Jax hastily put away his gun, and rushed to her side.

"Nat, wake up. It's just a nightmare. It's okay." He tried to push through the barrier of sleep she was locked under. He couldn't bare seeing the look on her face, and wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and whisper more comforting words in her ear. But it was a bit hard with Natalia managing to not stay still at all. Happy had put his gun away by now, and pushed Jax out of the way. He shoved Natalia down, keeping her still by pressing his hands into her shoulders. He leaned to the side of her head and began to whisper something unintelligible to the other three brothers, who had no idea what to do. But whatever Happy was doing seemed to be working, and soon enough Natalia shot her eyes open and looked wildly around the room.

The first comforting sight she saw was Happy, and she wrapped her arms around him as tight she possibly could. Tears were streaming down her face and her hands were balled into white-knuckled fists. Happy just complied with the girl as she let out her fear into his shoulder, and rubbed her back. He still whispered the unintelligible words, and when she had calmed down enough, let her go. Tig was the first one to rush over in time, and sat on the bed in front of her as she sat up. Chibs and Jax were staring at Happy, shocked in the discovery of another of his talents that didn't involve violence.

"What's wrong Nat?" He asked quickly. Tig noticed her shoulders tense, and he immediately regretted asking so quickly. But when she motioned for everyone to sit around her, Tig moved to her side and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his side, finding comfort in the action. Chibs, Jax, and Happy were sitting on the bed in front of the two, waiting patiently for some explanation. But what they heard next was one of the most unexpected things they could have heard all day.

"I had seemed to be reliving my mothers death in a nightmare."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the chapter so many of you have been waiting for! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, I have been trying much harder to update regularly and keep up with my own actual story… So, please, review! Also, I apologize for the extremely short chapter. I promise I will update tomorrow with a longer chapter to make up for this one… **

Chibs, Jax, Tig, and Happy all froze in place at the soft yet serious words of the young girl. How could someone so… innocent say something like that? Jax looked at Natalia with horror in his eyes while Chibs and Tig both fought the instinct to have pity show in their eyes. Happy, meanwhile, held a cold gaze with Natalia and clenched his fist.

"Who the hell killed your mother?" He hissed out, all anger seeping out of him at once. A normally controlled Happy was now affected by the state of the young girl in front of him, someone he had grown quite fond of. Even the Sons were not used to seeing Happy so angry about something, although he was the guy they sent to torture people. Fear shown through Natalia's own eyes, not recalling ever seeing Happy so angry. She shrunk into her bed, trying to get as far from Happy as she possibly could. It reminded her of the first time her father had beat her; he had never been so violent with her before, but all his anger and problems seemed to flow into that first beating.

Jax motioned for Happy to calm down, noting the fear in Natalia's eyes. As if she had been remembering something. He pushed Happy away, quietly telling him to calm down before looking to Natalia. She had shrunken even more into Tig's embrace, finding comfort in the warmth of his hug and the normal cool leather of his kutte warmed from being worn while sleeping.

"My father killed her. He was developing more of the symptoms of a schizophrenic and didn't know how to deal with it. So he took it out on my mother right in front of his very eyes and when he discovered what he had done proceeded to beat me. I was only five at the time. So when he dragged us and the dog out of the house, I had no choice but to follow obediently and heed his every word." She spoke those haunted words she had promised her father she would never speak, causing anger to clench each and every Sons heart in that room. Chibs was numb with disbelief and Tig was shaking with the thought of Aaron beating his five year old child.

"Have you really dealt with this for thirteen years?" Jax spoke numbly, eyes filled with angry tears. He gulped down his anger, blinking away the tears furiously. Natalia nodded mutely, sighing. She nuzzled her head into Tig's neck, curling into his side. Tig noted the tears fall but didn't mind; he held her as she shook, rubbing her back as she cried once more. Her normal, strong façade had fallen to reveal the sadness and grief that had resulted from the years of abuse from her father. "Hon, why don't you try to go back to sleep. We can go back in the morning to the clubhouse, if you want. Or we can continue on our journey." Jax decided. Natalia nodded, breathing heavily. She still clutched to Tig's kutte and shirt, making sure he didn't move. She wouldn't lose the source of comfort she so dearly needed right now.

Chibs numbly moved back to his bed, turning off the light again as Jax and Happy left the room. He could hardly believe what Natalia had told the four Sons, yet it resided in his mind as a truth. That was why Natalia had dealt with Dakota's death so horribly. That was why she had wanted to be away from her father so dearly… He fell asleep with troubled thoughts and visions of Aaron now killing Natalia dancing in his dreams.


	9. Announcement 2

**Okay, to be completely honest, I have lost inspiration in the story. I know that this has happened with another story of mine, but I haven't seen Sons of Anarchy in quite a while now. I might go back and watch the show and get it back on **_**some**_** track and update later on, but for now it is on hiatus until my writers block for SOA decides to move. **


End file.
